1. Field of Invention
Various embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a three-dimensional non-volatile memory device including floating gates and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A non-volatile memory device retains data stored therein even when not powered. Two-dimensional memory devices in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate have approached physical limits in increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional (3D) non-volatile memory devices in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate, have been proposed. However, as for a 3D non-volatile memory device in which floating gates are stacked, characteristics of the 3D non-volatile memory device may be deteriorated due to interference between the stacked floating gates.